Guru Cinta Shikamaru
by Rei Azzura kun
Summary: Memiliki IQ yang lebih dari 200 bukan berarti ia jenius dalam hal cinta. Mau tak mau, walaupun harus malu, ia rela menjadi seorang murid untuk bisa berkata-kata romantis. Lalu, siapa gurunya? Bagaimana hasilnya?


**Guru Cinta Shikamaru**

**Summary : Memiliki IQ yang lebih dari 200 bukan berarti ia jenius dalam hal cinta. Mau tak mau, walaupun harus malu, ia rela menjadi seorang murid untuk bisa berkata-kata romantis. Lalu, siapa gurunya? Bagaimana hasilnya?**

**Warning : 100 gram OOC, 20 gram humor, 50 gram garing, dll... diaduk menjadi menjadi satu, kemudian dipanggang selama sepuluh menit. rasanya? Cek aja sendiri.**

**Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto. Lalu, Hinata, dengan kemurahan hati Mas Kishi, diberikan padaku. Jangan ada yang iri ya?**

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**S**udah beberapa hari ini Shikamaru sulit tidur. Matanya terus menolak untuk di ajak kompromi, pikirannya pun ikut berdemo. Bayangan-bayangan tak jelas menari-nari di pelupuk mata, bergoyang-goyang di pikiran, dan akhirnya berjoget di hatinya. Apa ini masuk akal bagi seorang jenius sekelas dia yng memiliki IQ lebih dari 200?

Yoshino, sebagai seorang ibu yang perhatian, tentu sadar akan sesuatu yang tidak wajar dengan anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Bagaimana seorang pemalas stadium akhir memiliki kantong mata yang hitam legam? Ia seperti orang penyakitan yang bisa sewaktu-waktu kejang dan wush, nyawanya melayang.

"Kau punya masalah dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya ibunya sambil menyodorkan semangkuk nasi.

Shikamaru menggeleng.

"Kau sakit?"

Lagi-lagi ia menggeleng.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu tampak seperti zombie?"

Geleng-geleng.

"Apa kau tak bisa melakukan sesuatu selain menggeleng?" tanya ibunya kesal.

Angguk-angguk.

Ingin rasanya ia melempar panci penuh sup panas ke kepala anaknya yang 'tersayang' itu. "Sudahlah, habiskan makananmu," ucap ibunya yang tak ingin bertanya macam-macam lagi. Satu pertanyaan lagi, maka akan tersiar kabar sepasukan piring terbang terlihat di dapur kediaman keluarga Nara yang dipimpin oleh panci terbang.

Ninja yang bisa memanipulasi bayangan itu menatap mangkok penuh nasi yang ada di depannya. Ia meraih sumpit, mengaduk-aduk isi mangkok, lalu meletakkannya kembali sumpit yang ia pegang. Ia menatap ke luar jendela dengan pandangan sendu. Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang abnormal!

Dan yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah itu, sesuatu yang benar-benar tak bisa di jangkau oleh imajinasi. Bahkan imajinasi seorang guru Gai yang benar-benar super. Super aneh tentunya.

"Bu, aku jatuh cinta."

Krik...

Krik... krik...

Krik... krik... krik...

Pagi itu, seorang Nara Yoshino pingsan. Dan apa yang dilakukan sang anak? Ia menatap tubuh ibunya yang tergeletak di lantai. Mengangkat bahu, lalu meneruskan pekerjaannya tadi, menatap ke arah luar jendela dengan pandangan yang semakin sendu.

"Temari..."

Ia benar-benar anak durhaka! Ibunya pingsan dan yang ia lakukan adalah mendesahkan nama seorang gadis? DURHAKA!

Di luar, seorang Aburame Shino terlihat sedang mengejar jangkrik dengan membawa jaring penangkap serangga yang ia pinjam khusus dari Spongebob.

Pagi yang sempurna untuk disebut pagi yang aneh.

**. . .**

Jatuh cinta bagi seorang Nara Shikamaru adalah sesuatu hal yang baru selama ia menjalani hidup sepanjang 17 tahun ini. Dan parahnya, ia mengalami sesuatu yang disebut krisis percaya diri saat berdua dengan sang pujaan hati, kembang bunga desa Sunagakure. Kata-kata yang biasanya mengalir lancar dari mulutnya, seperti kaset soak ketika berhadapan dengan Temari. Cinta memang hal yang abstrak, tak heran seorang jenius bertekuk lutut di bawah kaki dewi Amor dan rela mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang idiot. Benar-benar seorang idiot.

Namun, ini bukan akhir bagi seorang Shikamaru. Ia masih bisa memotar otak. Menyadari ketidakberpengalamannya ia dalam cinta membuat ia sadar sesuatu yang dibutuhkan. Guru cinta!

Tak ada yang tidak tahu bahwa seorang Jiraya adalah seorang yang sarat pengalaman dalam hal cinta, walaupun tak ada yang menampik bahwa kemesumannya lebih terkenal dibanding hal itu. Awalnya Shikamaru berpikir bahwa salah seorang dari Sannin itu adalah guru paling cocok baginya. Namun, berhubung jiraiya sudah pindah alam diakibatkan dikeroyok keenam Pain yang menurut gosip yang beredar karena Jiraiya berani menggoda pacar dari ketua Akatsuki tersebut, maka Shikamaru harus mencari orang yang paling dekat dengan pertapa katak tersebut. Siapa lagi kalu bukan muridnya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto.

Bukan hal yang sulit untuk menemukan ninja hyperaktif tersebut. Cari saja gerombolan gadis-gadis remaja dengan mata berbentuk hati, maka kau akan menemukannya. Naruto tiba-tiba saja menjadi terkenal sejak kemenangannya melawan Madara bertopeng alias Tobi di perang ninja yang baru saja berakhir. Ketenarannya menyaingi ketenaran seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang tobat dari jalan yang salah dan kembali ke Konoha. Terima kasih atas kultum almarhum Itachi Uchiha yang sangat menyentuh dan mampu membuat Sasuke nangis tujuh hari tujuh malam. Hal inilah yang kemudia menjadi legenda lahirnya sungai bernama Uchiha

"Naruto!" panggil Shikamaru pada sosok yang tengah bagi-bagi tanda tangan.

"Yo, Shikamaru! Whats up men?"

"Begini..."

Dan acara curhat pun terjadi.

**. . .**

"Ooh," kata Naruto paham setelah mendengar masalah Shikamaru. "Masalah romantis ya?"

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Biar aku beri contoh," kata pemuda yang tengah naik daun itu sambil mendekati Hinata yang tengah bicara sesuatu kepada sepupunya, Neji. Shikamaru mengekor.

"Hinata chan," sapa Naruto dengan gaya enerjik miliknya.

Sudah tentu, wajah Hinata merah padam disapa mendadak seperti itu, apalagi yang menyapa adalah sang pujaan hati. Syukur saja ia tidak pingsan. Neji mendelik.

"Na-Naruto kun," balas Hinata. "A-ada apa?"

"Ayah kamu tukang jual sate ya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Shikamaru cuma bisa diam memperhatikan sang guru cintanya sedang beraksi. Walaupun ia bingung maksud dari pertanyaan tersebut.

Wajah Hinata berubah pias. "Kok ta-tau?" jawabnya dengan nada gugup yang lain dari biasanya.

"Karena kau telah menusuk-nusuk hatiku dengan bilah cintamu."

Dan tanpa di duga, tiada disangka, Hinata pingsan.

Neji, yang entah sejak jaman apa berubah menjadi orang yang mudah panik, cepat-cepat merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil Hp dan mengirim pesan kepada seseorang.

Tak lama kemudian, Hiashi tiba. Tak ketinggalan dengan gerobak sate yang ia tarik.

Hari itu, sebuah rahasia besar terbongkar. Keluarga ternyata Hyuuga sedang bangkrut.

**. . .**

Berbekal ilmu yang ia dapat, ia mendatangi Temari di penginapan. Beruntung Temari tengah mendapat tugas untuk pergi ke Konoha untuk menyampaikan pesan khusus dari Kazekage yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri kepada Hokage.

Di depan penginapan, ia mendapati Temari yang akan pergi. Buru-buru ia menghampirinya.

"Shikamaru?" sapa Temari yang kaget melihat kemunculan pria yang sering menemaninya bila ia berada di Konoha ini. "Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Apa?" tanya Temari yang penasaran.

"Ayah kamu tukang jual sate ya?"

tak sampai 5 detik, Shikamaru sudah melayang dikibas oleh kipas super besar milik Konuichi terkuat Suna tersebut.

Satu pelajaran, jangan pernah menggombali seorang perempuan yang temperamen. Bisa salah paham. Kan gawat?

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**Sebuah fict humor pendek dariku. Semua kritik dan saran harap di taruh di kotak review, jangan ditaruh di hati aku ya? **


End file.
